The Finest
by serafindelaluna
Summary: CONCLUSION. Light LEMON, still Will's POV
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ** Hello all! This fic is dedicated to all those W+J fans! I WARN YOU HOWEVER, its very anti-fluffy ok? Very far from the funny part of the show...I guess. But dont worry it WILL be a love story Okies? I tried my best, so please review and enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Will&Grace is a brilliant show that I do not own. I do not own the characters, I just wrote this fic out of love!  
  
Rating:: PG-13/R a little later  
  
Pairings: Will/Jack  
  
Summary: Something happens between Will and Jack that changes things, but is it for the worst?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
**Will's POV (other chapters might be different)**  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By LunaSeraph1  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I guess it all started a couple of months ago, in his apartment. It was some fight. Some stupid fight that neither of us should have gotten into. A fight that changed things. I was a jerk. And yet I feel like he needed to go through this epiphany one time or another. But still... I feel sad.  
  
I don't even really remember what had started it. I kind of remember the song he had been singing when I went over though. Something by S.O.S. Band. I had gone over to tell him that I was not going to be joining him club hopping that night. I had made other plans with Grace. We would finally get a break from not seeing each other and she would be heading over in a couple of hours.  
  
He seemed a little upset at this, but he just started singing again. And then, I made a joke, something that really seemed to upset him. So he threw one back at me, and boy was it cruel. It was pretty bad. I mean I don't remember what it was, but I still remember how angry I was after he said it. The way in which he said it, made me furious too. Where was this anger coming from? Our friendship had been suffering, but I didn't think he would talk to me in the way he did. They weren't even the playful fat comments, or anything like that. They were things I had never heard come out of his mouth before.  
  
Somehow we managed to start butchering each other with the most hurtful things you could imagine. Im surprised he lasted that long, taking the things I was throwing at him. I still can't understand how it started. But I do know how it ended.  
  
After telling him how useless and pathetic he was, he said something. I dont even really know what the exact words were. He didn't seem like he wanted to say them either. But once he did it was too late. It was something along the lines of "no wonder Michael left you, and no wonder you're alone, no one can stand the way you fucking treat them."  
  
That's when I hit him.  
  
I don't know why I did it. It doesn't really make sense. What he said wasn't much worse than what I had been giving him. It makes me sick thinking about it. It was blind fury that fueled me. Maybe after being dumped by the fourth guy that month, I was feeling too sensitive.... I don't know. No matter what the reason, I can't change what happened. I had hit him .  
  
And this wasn't one of those silly slaps we give to each other over the last bottle of hair product on a shelf at the supermarket. I hit him really hard, and regretted it in an instant.  
  
Jack. He can be very fragile. Sometimes he's like a tiger, ready to defend himself. But with all those cruel words I had hurled at him I guess he wasn't prepared. Hell, I wasn't prepared.  
  
I pretended to be straight for over twenty years, so I know what its like to recieve a fraternal punch in the arm or something. Now, Grace, that girl can hit harder than any jock I ever went to school with. Ive only recieved slaps and pinches from Jack. I dont know how hard I can hit, because I dont have anyone to give an account of it.  
  
When it happened, all I could feel was my heart thumping in my ears. Was I really so angry? I still can't understand it.  
  
He didn't scream. He just hit the wall, brought his hand to his face and stared at the ground in shock. I froze.  
  
His eyes glossed over, I could tell he wanted to cry. I wanted to cry. He began to tremble and I myself couldn't help shaking. It was terrifying.  
  
When I quickly moved foward to apologize, he flinched as if expecting another blow. That's what made my own eyes well up.  
  
"Jack..." I said softly. I tried to reach out and hold him, but he coiled up. "Jack Im so sorry..." I felt my voice breaking. He still didn't look up at me. It was strange. I really expected him to scream bloody murder. But he remained silent, his shaky breaths being the only thing I heard from him. "Jack..."  
  
"...no, no, its ok..." he uttered, moving away from my hand as I tried to touch him. But then he did the most eerie thing. He smiled. His devastated blue eyes hid behind the false cheer and the bloody lip.  
  
I hurried to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth from the rack and running it under some water. When I returned he was in the same spot, except sitting down. I began to wipe his lip, gently cleaning up the mess I had made.  
  
Jack had annoyed me in the past. He's angered me and embarassed me. But somehow, I felt I had a duty to watch over him, to protect him from certain things. Especially things like, what I'd just done.  
  
He was quiet, trying very hard not to make a sound, even though I already knew he was in pain. When I was done, I sat next to him for god knows how long, hoping he would yell at me or something. But he seemed tired, instead of hostile. His eyes remained pointed to the ground.  
  
I had completely forgotten where I had to go that evening...  
  
It was with Grace.  
  
"Jack? Is Will in there?" she called through the door. Jack, stood and fluidly walked to the bathroom. I got up and opened the door for Grace.  
  
"Come on Will! We're fifteen minutes late!" I hesitated, still feeling very scared about what had transpired before Grace's arrival. I glanced back at the bathroom door.  
  
"Ok." I said and slowly followed Gracie out to the elevator.  
  
I don't know why I had left. All night I kept thinking about it. My stomach lurched and this cold feeling kept growing in my chest.  
After we returned, and Grace left, I walked into the bathroom. What happened? It wasn't that bad was it? Everything would return to normal right?  
  
`````````````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu...  
  
`````````````````````  
  
...working on the second chap... if you didn't like it, Im very sorry. This is a Will/Jack fic. Remember! Im sorry if anyone is upset. But if you liked it, please review! Doumo! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Will & Grace is a brilliant show that I do not own, or created. the characters are not mine, I merely wrote this out of love.  
  
Rating: PG13/R a little later  
  
Warnings: Slash, angst and maybe OOC, dont know thats up to you.  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Luna Seraph  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
That night, I sat on my bed, still thinking about what had happened. It was frightening me. I don't know what had possessed me to do what I did. It was nothing I would ever do. My brothers and I would always get into fights, but I dont really remember being taught to resort to violence during an argument. My father was always collected when engaged in altercations. I am usually calm as well...what had happened?  
  
I was feeling panicked.  
  
I went to the living room and glanced at the clock. It was ten. I don't go to sleep until one. I like to watch a little Conan read some of my novel and then get to bed. Work doesn't start until nine in the morning, so I usually dont go to sleep early. I decided Jack might be awake as well, since his nurse training didn't start until eleven in the morning. Wringing my hands, I walked out of my apartment and towards his.  
  
I could feel the cold feeling creeping into my chest again. And I regretted leaving Jack when I did. I suppose it was fear that urged me to leave. I guess I was doing a whole bunch of impulsive shit that day.  
  
My hand moved foward for the doorknob. I turned it. It was locked. Sighing, I knocked on the door lightly. No answer. I waited. And knocked again. Still nothing. I kept on knocking until I was sitting beside the door, still tapping on my best friend's door. I was too angry and ashamed to give up and leave again. I just kept on knocking, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to see him. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to tell him that nobody and nothing is a great as he thinks it is, especially someone like me. I had a key to his apartment, but I wanted HIM to open the door. Pretty soon I became so pissed thinking about what I had done, I was pounding on the door. I stood up, yelling Jack's name into the door over and over, until the building security guard showed up.  
  
The guard asked me what I was doing. So, I told him, calmly, that I wanted to talk to my friend. He told me to keep it down, and recommended that I go to bed. After he walked off, I snorted and stayed in my place. I wouldnt leave for anyone at that point.  
  
"Jack! Open the door!"  
  
I was getting desperate, wondering why I was out there. I finally decided to get the key. I couldn't stand giving up and going to sleep feeling like this. I hastened to my apartment and grabbed the keys from the shelf.  
  
"Jack, Im coming in," I called out, before opening the door.  
  
When I walked in, all I could see was the city through Jack's window. All of the lights were off, and I began to feel nervous. Perhaps he went out, I thought.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. He wasn't in there, thank god. I don't know how I would have felt to find him in the same place I left him. I went over to the bed and found it absent as well. I supposed he wasn't at home and was about to leave, when I heard a noise coming from the fire escape. Hurrying back to the window, I glanced out and gently opened it.  
  
Jack was sitting on the fire escape, humming that song again, but it sounded more melancholy than before. I held my breath. If there was anything more beautifully wrong, it was a depressed Jack. I tried to keep myself from breaking down. A sudden feeling of self disgust flooded me at the moment. Because, I somehow found myself more gravitated towards my friend when he was feeling like this. Did I like to make him sad? Did I really like being the only one who handed cold realities to him? I exhaled slowly, still listening to his song.  
Gazing out at the buildings, Jack leaned on the bars and stopped humming.  
  
"Jack,"  
  
I guess he hadn't noticed me watching him, because he jumped when I called his name.  
  
"Jack, come on inside."  
  
He didn't look at me. So I moved out of his way, and let him climb back in through the window. Once he had reentered his room, he tried walking back into his bathroom. But I was somehow in the direction of it, so he stayed on the bed and turned back to gaze at the skyline some more.  
  
So many things were going on inside my head. I walked over to turn on the living room light, and he shied away from it, turning his body more towards the window. Why was he turning from me?  
  
He was hiding his face.  
  
"...Jack?" I asked apprehensively, taking his wrist lightly. He pulled away from my touch, edging himself even closer to the wall. "Jack, let me see..."  
  
"...no, no Im okay..." he said softly, pulling away everytime I wanted to hold him. I was getting tired of being gentle. Everytime I wanted to see his face, or hold him he backed away from me.  
  
"..Come on Jack..."  
  
"...no, Im fine, its okay..." His eyes remained downcast, trying to avoid facing me. I was becoming exasperated with his behavior. I took both his wrists, attempting to pull him closer, once again he slipped out of my grasp as if he was fearful of the contact.  
  
He still wasn't looking at me, even as I struggled to touch him. Was he afraid?  
  
I was getting frustrated with this game.  
  
"Jack. Let me see!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him firmly to the bed, bringing his face into the light. At once, I released my hold on Jack, who was trembling like a leaf. I sat there looking down at him. Once again, he kept his eyes averted, but tears were running down the sides of his face and onto the bed. His lip was swollen, and he somehow seemed ashamed of me seeing him like this. Why was HE ashamed?  
  
His tears kept falling, and I felt him shaking. But he made no sounds. There is no way to describe how I felt at that moment. I wasn't even sure what emotions were there inside me....However, I do know that Jack was more confused than I.  
  
Seeing him like this made me angry. It made me feel like forcing whoever did this to him, to pay. But it was different. It was me who did this. My eyes, they were burning. They were burning and my chest was colder than the wind outside. I took the sides of his face, forcing him to face me.  
  
"I am so sorry." I said shakily and shuddered. I knew I was crying at that instant, and I gathered him in my arms, trying to get him to open his eyes and look at me. But still he wouldn't. So I sat him up and wrapped him in my arms, and then he began to sob.  
  
"Im sorry!" I cried out into the cloth of his shirt. I was sobbing like mad, holding onto him, fearing if I let go, he would vanish. He clutched the bedsheet below him, still trembling.  
  
"...why did you leave?" he whimpered. I tightened my hold on him.  
  
" I dont know." I whispered.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu...  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Well. I hoped you liked it. Im trying to get all the chapters done so I can get them all in at once. So..please review. And thanks to those who already have. This will be a lengthy fic, I gotta whole theme Im trying to emphasize and a love story to construct! Love ya muh faithfuls! W+J forever! Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Will&Grace. Wrote this out of love.  
  
Rating: PG13/R maybe later  
  
Pairings: Will/Jack  
  
Warnings: Slash, angst, OOC maybe  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By LunaSeraph1  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I didn't want to let him go, but he began to struggle in my arms. So I loosened my hold on him and looked down at his face. He stayed where he was, sitting and keeping his eyes on the bed. I felt so incredibly sorry, that I forgot exactly what I'd done. I forgot what it was he did or said to make me do it. I forgot that he was my best friend. I forgot that he was the person who helped me and guided me through the most difficult part of my life, all those years ago.  
  
Just looking down at him, crying in front of me, it filled me with a sense of loss and failure. I owed a lot to him. I wanted to guide him and take care of him. I wanted to pretend it never happened, and start over. I wanted to feel like I did when he was smiling by my side. But I could not do that. Out of the both of us, it was me who always greeted reality with open arms. And yet, during that moment I was dreaming of a time that involved none of this, a relationship that knew no hard times.  
  
I kept gazing down at him, wondering why this had to happen to us. Jack didn't deserve it. He began to shake again, and he looked up at me briefly before quickly looking back down again. Overwhelmed with this, I began to kiss him. First on one of his eyelids, then I began to kiss him all over his face, on his cheeks, his forehead. I could feel him trying to move away from me, timidly pushing me away with his hands. He wouldn't let me kiss him on the lips, so I began to kiss down his neck.  
  
"...will stop..." he hiccuped, clutching at the front of my shirt with his hands. I cant recall what I was thinking. It was such a fucked up day. Holding his arms, I kept on kissing him. I tried kissing his mouth but again he wouldn't let me.  
  
"...will..." he pleaded. It sounded nice. The way he begged me. Eventually, I ended up on top of him, just kissing him softly. I unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and started to kiss the base of his neck. "...will dont..." he began shaking even more fiercely.  
  
I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep kissing him, until I felt better. He kept trying to push me off of him, as I moved down to his collarbone.  
  
"will..."  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
"...dont..."  
  
I had to make it better. I reached the fifth button of his shirt.  
  
"Will, stop it!" he managed, tremors claiming his slender form.  
  
I guess I wasn't making things better. So I sat up against the wall, feeling very tired and ashamed.  
  
"Im sorry..." I whispered one last time.  
  
I let him finish crying. For a while, he just laid there not facing me, until finally falling asleep. I climbed over and laid down beside him.  
  
I just watched and waited. He was so beautiful when he was sad.  
  
I kept watching him. I kept waiting.  
  
What was I waiting for?  
  
Deciding he might be uncomfortable, I sat up and removed his shoes. I reached over to the end of the bed, grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over him. I hadn't noticed, but it was very cold. So I walked over and turned on the heater. I pulled up a chair in front of his bed, seated myself and just watched some more. Now and then he would turn or sigh. I remained glued to the seat, my eyes wide open, until the morning sky began to emerge in Jack's window.  
  
I didn't think he would want to see me first thing in the morning. So I retreated to my apartment and decided to get an hour of sleep and go to work.  
  
`````````  
  
After that , things were different. Jack came over less, just walking in to give me my mail or something weird like that. We spoke to each other, but it was awkward and forced on his part. Hed stand around nervously trying to make small talk, and then he would hurry out of my apartment.  
  
The few moments he did stay in my apartment, I was at his side trying to coax him to stay and eat with me. But he would formulate an excuse I knew I shouldn't question. I didn't want to bother him.  
  
He was withdrawn and tired. I found him asleep in the afternoons, which was very strange. He didn't bounce in from a great day, a grin on his face, mischief in his eyes. I was saddened to learn from Karen that he would not go out, not even shopping, not even to pick up guys. (But I was surprised he didn't tell her what happened between us.) He wouldn't even irritate me at work anymore. Every phone call was from someone else, every caller some one other than Jack. I began to consider everything and everyone who contacted me as "not Jack."  
  
I was going out of my mind.  
  
When I greeted him in the hallway, he would look me in the eyes very briefly and respond, before moving on. I dared not bother him in his apartment and intrude his privacy. But I often wondered what he would think about, sitting next to his window. I decided I would wait for him to come back to me.  
I'd wait forever.  
  
````  
  
That week, work really became stressful. I dealt with three cases in a row, and they all went to hell. My superiors were getting to me as well, telling me I was slacking off and that my clients were complaining. I began to wonder if all this was happening for a reason.  
  
I was distracted.  
  
Sitting in my office one morning, I was pondering many things. Like what this day would be like, if Jack and I used to be like we were. I would be slaving over my desk, trying to meet a deadline. Jack would come in prancing and singing, telling me about a guy he had met at the park. I would make some sarcastic remark, telling him to leave. He would ignore me and jump on the desk, resuming his story about the dream guy.  
Or, Jack could come in, distressed over something. It would be blown out of proportion of course and I would tell him to stop being a drama queen. Eventually I would elucidate the problem and provide a solution for him. He would smile, and thank me. Then Grace would call and we would all go to lunch together.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and shook me from my thoughts. Once again I was praying it was Jack. But it was one of my clients. He was calling from southern California. He was planning on merging his company with another and he needed me present. It would be a long assignment he told me but I complied and told him I would be there.  
  
I hated southern California. I hated Los Angeles.  
  
But I was relieved to learn it would not be in Los Angeles. It was San Diego. Suddenly I was not so bothered about it, and I became more interested.  
  
"Sure, I'll catch the next plane!" I put the phone down, suddenly excited. Many things raced through my head. It was so far from New York, at the opposite end of the country. The weather would be much better. I could take Jack with me, I thought excitedly. Maybe a change of scenery would help get us out of this hole I created.  
  
``````````  
  
TsuDzuKu...  
  
``````````  
  
Im taking this somewhere...I just know I am! Thank you for all your kind reviews, more of them would be much appreciated! Love you all! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the slow update.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will&Grace.  
  
Rating: PG13 for now  
  
Pairings: Will+Jack  
  
Warnings: slash, angst, maybe OOC  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By LunaSeraph1  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The phone had been ringing for I don't know how long. But I was just pacing around my apartment, wondering how I would ask Jack to come with me on my trip. I ceased my nervous walk around my living room to listen to the answering machine.  
  
"Will. Where are you?" it was Grace, so I went over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"Will, Leo is going away again..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?! Im gonna be alooone!" she whined in my ear. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, surprised to see Jack on the other side.  
  
"Oh, you're on the phone? I'll come back later-"  
  
"No! Come in Jack." I took his wrist and and lead him inside. He stood in the living room, playing with his cell phone. "Grace I'll call you back okay?"  
  
"Noooo! Im coming over kay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll see ya in a bit. Bye" I hung up the phone, closed the door and turned to my friend. "Did you need anything Jack?"  
  
"Oh," he blinked several times, looked at me and sighed. "its nothing." He began to walk towards the door, but I got in front of it.  
  
"Jack, you came to the door for a reason." I paused, because my questions were making him very nervous. "You know what, just forget it. I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Oh?" Jack tilted his head in such a manner, that I was sure I was beaming. It looked so "Jack," that I felt like cheering right there.  
  
"Yes. I was planning on leaving to San Diego tomorrow night, and I wanted you to come with me." I said it quickly and then walked over to my briefcase, pulling out a couple of brochures I had picked up on the way home. I handed them to him, and opened one. He dropped them on the coffee table immediately, which kind of stung. But I let the feeling drift when I saw the anxiety in his eyes.  
  
"I cant, I have work-" Again he tried escaping through the door, but I was in front of it quickly enough. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You can take a week off. It wouldnt hurt." I coaxed gently, watching closely as he meandered over to the couch.  
  
"I-I cant!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I cant!" he screeched, and covered his eyes with his hand. A bit taken aback I noticed that, that was the loudest his voice had gotten in the last few days. I walked over to him and took his hand. He stiffened a bit at the contact, and let out another exasperated sigh. "Its too far away."  
  
"No it isn't. Just a couple thousand miles." I smiled, attempting to get him to look at a brochure. I flipped through it, trying to get him to change his mind. "Look they have a bunch of neat places and things you could do-"  
  
"Me?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, well, my client is doing some business down there, and I have to be there for him." I explained.  
  
"Oh." He uttered softly. He looked even sadder than before.  
  
"But, I want you to come with me. Please." Sitting still, he seemed to be considering it, so I urged some more. "Look here, there's beaches, the zoo, a lot of neat restaurants in the GasLamp area-"  
  
"I dont know," he said softly, fingering a brochure. I had never seen him that hesitant before. If we hadn't been in that unpleasant phase, he would be jumping at the idea of going on vacation.  
  
"They call it America's 'Finest' City. It never rains or snows, and Im sure the people are friendly. Its a bit conservative, but there should be some gay bars there." He seemed to think about this for a second. I think he gave in at that moment.  
  
"Allright." he whispered, smiling a bit at the brochure in his hand.  
  
I nearly lept off the couch in joy upon hearing him comply.  
  
"America's finest, huh?" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Yeah! Here," I handed him a booklet full of photos and destination listings. He flipped through it, seemingly interested. But suddenly he glanced up at me, a lost look in his eyes.  
  
"Will you go with me, to all of these places?" I dont know why he asked that, but he was looking at me when he asked. It was the longest he had looked at me in a while.  
  
"Yeah. Of course." I nodded, frowning a bit. "But I do have to meet with my client a couple times during our stay."  
  
"... just dont leave me alone for too long, ok?" he murmured still going through the pamphlets.  
  
"OK!" I was so elated, I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. But I guess that was too bold, because he pushed me away a bit. //One step at time,\\ I told myself.  
  
Suddenly Grace walked in through the door, a look of frustration on her face. She shook off her umbrella, purged herself from her coat and let out an irritated sound.  
  
"I hate rain." she muttered and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Jack! Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Mmhm." Jack barely replied, and got up to leave. I wanted him to stay, but decided to let him go. But before he went into his apartment, I spoke to him at his doorway.  
  
"Jack you should start packing tonight. We'll be leaving tomorrow night, kay?"  
  
He eyed me warily from his doorway and nodded.  
  
I walked back into my apartment, and grinned. Grace raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh nothing." My smile's intensity abated and I went to the fridge for a water bottle. "Grace, I'll be leaving for San Diego tomorrow night with Jack, and I wanted to ask if you would check on the apartment a couple times while we're away. Is that okay?"  
  
"what? Now you're leaving me alone?" she whined.  
  
"Oh come on Grace. I have business to take care of."  
  
"And you're taking Jack with you, because...?"  
  
"Well...I just want to." I shrugged and sat down in front of my laptop to go over my planner.  
  
"You know Jack's been acting very weird lately." Grace said thoughtfully and sat down next to me at the table. Her eyes were fixated on me, but I tried to ignore it. "You've been acting a little weird too, something happen?"  
  
"Mm, not really." I murmured, my heart hammering in my chest.  
  
"Mmhm." Grace uttered skeptically. God that woman could read me like a book. She was quiet for a little while, just eating her ice cream. "So, what'd you do to Jack?"  
  
"Nothing, ok? Nothing. Jeez," I could feel myself sweating. If there's one person who can figure me out, its Grace. "Just watch the apartment while we're gone ok?" I pleaded and closed my laptop.  
  
"Ok...just make things better while you're out there." she said looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"I will." I promised and walked to my room.  
  
````````  
  
The next morning, I woke up with a worried and yet excited feeling in my chest. Im glad it replaced the icy one I had been feeling for a while. Glancing at the clock, I was relieved it was early. I had to contact the hotel, to make sure my reservation was secure, and deal with all of the other errands needed, when one goes across the country for a while.  
But for the moment, I just laid in bed thinking. I suddenly felt the urge to see Jack, he would most likely not be awake. But I wanted to see if he was up yet. I went to fridge real quick for a drink and then mosied out the door.  
  
Walking across the hall, I knocked lightly on his door and opened it. Everything was clean, and the window was open. Looking around, I noticed there were no suitcases packed. A bit irked by this, I put the water bottle I had been holding on the counter.  
  
"Jack?" I went over to the bathroom, and pressed my ear up against it. The shower was on, he was obviously in there. I could hear him, softly singing that song. Glancing around, I decided to help Jack out. I went over to the closet and pulled out one of his suitcases.  
  
After a while of packing his clothes and necessties into his bag, I began to prepare a quick breakfast for him. He probably wouldn't have wanted me in his kitchen, but I wanted to do it just for the hell of it. I bent down to get a pan.  
  
"Will?"  
  
I jerked from my position on the ground, and looked up to see Jack peering at me dazed and toweless.  
  
```````````  
  
TsuDzuKu....  
  
```````````  
  
-_- 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Will&Grace does not belong to me. Credit goes to geniuses in Hollywood and NBC.  
  
Pairings: Will/Jack  
  
Warnings: slash, angst, language, maybe OOC (up to you) **Note: the story will begin to turn more, R-rated in future chaps, but for now it is still PG13.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
In that instant, I felt my face turn blazing hot, and I stumbled over myself. Jack was never modest, so it would have been alleviating seeing him return to his old habits; if only I wasn't so red in the face. I immediately crouched back down, searching for the pan again, and distracting myself with the kitchenware.  
  
My friend walked to his closet and wrapped himself up in a robe. I sighed in relief to see this, and began to calm down. I swear I was having a spasm, right there.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked quietly from the couch.  
  
"Making something for us to eat." I said smoothly, and smiled at him. He blinked lazily as if uninterested and stood up to get some clothes from the closet. After picking an outfit, he walked into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
As he combed his hair, I had our food all ready. I placed a plate of toast, hashbrowns and scrambled eggs on the counter alongside a little yogurt. It wasn't the best breakfast I had ever made, but he was eating it.  
  
"Where's the milk?" he asked. I quickly grabbed a cup and served him some milk. We were silent for a little while.  
  
"So...are you all ready to go?" I asked nervously, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.  
  
"I guess so." he replied unenthusiastically, looking down at his yogurt.  
  
"You didn't pack."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I did it for you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We'll be leaving tonight."  
  
"I know."  
  
I fidgeted with my fork for a while, before cleaning up. He just sat there, his eyes downcast. I wondered if he would be like that the whole trip. After I was done, I told him I would see him in the evening and I left.  
  
```````````````````````  
  
That night Jack and I left to Newark.  
  
The plane ride was awful. It was funny, despite all the turbulence, Jack slept soundly the entire time. It relieved me to know he could make himself comfortable in such an unpleasant place. After seven grueling hours, the plane landed in Los Angeles, where Jack and I boarded a shuttle headed for San Diego.  
  
As the shuttle made its way down the highway, I noticed Jack gazing out the window, trying to see something.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked softly.  
  
"trying to see the ocean..." he murmured.  
  
"Don't worry its there."  
  
"I want to see it." Jack squinted, attempting to catch a glimpse of ocean. The lights inside the shuttle were creating a dreadful glare on the window, which just worsened things.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack called to the driver. "Could you turn off the lights please?"  
  
"Sorry, gotta leave them on the whole way, sir." the driver called back.  
  
Jack slumped in his seat and sighed. I stood up and walked to the front of the bus.  
  
"Hey everyone's practically asleep, just turn down the lights, if only for a little while." I asked. The driver rolled his eyes and switched them off.  
  
"Allright, but if you trip or something I aint hearing about no lawsuit..." he mumbled.  
  
Jack stared out the window, in awe. He couldn't really see much, because it was nighttime. But he could see one thing. He was mesmerized by the Pacific Ocean as we traveled down the coastline. I looked to the window as well, and smiled. It was eerie. All you could see was the soft glow of the sea, amidst the all pervading blackness of the California shore.  
  
"I told you it was there." I uttered quietly and took his hand.  
  
I guess he really liked what he saw, because he just sat there smiling, with a serene look on his face.  
  
``````````````````  
  
We reached San Diego in the morning. Jack woke with a start, and frowned at his surroundings as the shuttle pulled into the lot.  
  
"This is it?" he asked, glancing at me and then the city.  
  
"I guess so..." I said uncertainly, looking at the small cluster of sky scrapers. It was much smaller, and yet relieving to look at compared to New York. Jack seemed intrigued, I dont really know if he was impressed or not.  
  
We took a cab to the Crowne Plaza hotel in the downtown area. Jack really seemed to like the room we got. It faced the ocean, and overlooked the island off of the coast. It had a balcony and two beds. Upon leaving our bags, he and I walked down to have a bite to eat.  
  
Jack scurried to the buffet area, and grabbed a plate. I guess he was really hungry.  
  
"Wow, look at this stuff..." he exclaimed softly and began to fill his plate with seafood. I followed suit and began to select my own lunch when I heard a small crash.  
  
While Jack was hurrying to get to the table and eat he bumped into an employee, sending the food all over the ground.  
  
"Im so sorry sir." the man apologized and helped Jack off of the ground. The guy sure was hot, and he didn't forget to flash Jack a brilliant smile.  
  
Jack stood up graciously, and smiled back tentatively.  
  
"Im Gabriel, I work the kitchen." he introduced himself, after calling maintenance to take care of the mess.  
  
"Jack." my friend responded and they shook hands. Gabriel kept showing off his killer smile, which kind of sickened me. The two began talking, about the city mostly. Jack told him he was visiting from New York, Gabriel said he was from San Diego. Suddenly I felt annoyed, which quickly turned into something else.  
  
"Come on, Jack!" I said and took my friend by the arm.  
  
"But I was talking to that cute-" I held onto his arm tighter.  
  
"Dont talk to him," I said lowly, and tightened my grip on his arm.  
  
"But why-? Will let go, you're hurting my arm."  
  
"Fine." I gnashed my teeth and sat down. Jack sat down next to me and sighed.  
  
"I dont have a plate." he said sadly, and tried to get up to get another one.  
  
"No, I'll get it for you."  
  
I didn't forget to give that Gabriel guy a quick glare while getting my friend's food. I wouldn't let some kitchen boy ruin this vacation.  
  
````````````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu....  
  
``````````````````  
  
Part 6 is coming soon! Gonna post it in two days MAX! Love ya!  
  
**Note: I mentioned this at the top, but future installments will begin to lean towards the R rating, and then fully be R rated. So just warning ya in advance. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Will&Grace is not mine, and neither are the characters.  
  
Pairings: Will/Jack  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: slash, language and perhaps OOC.  
  
``````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
```````````````````````  
  
After eating, I decided we could do a little sight seeing. Jack said he was too tired, but after a little cajoling I got him out into the sun.  
  
It was a beautiful day to begin with, but with a placid Jack on my arm, it was all the better. We walked down the sidewalk, taken by surprise at how laidback everyone was. I mean you could feel it in the air. I was very into the atmosphere, unfortunately Jack just walked along, unimpressed. It was a bit saddening, that he didn't get very excited when we passed by the shops.  
  
"Look Jack, there's a mall...wanna go inside?" I pointed at a tall complex across the street.  
  
"We come all this way to go to a mall?" he asked a bit acerbically and walked on ahead. I sighed, and caught up with him, hoping he would see something he wanted to do.  
  
I had to meet my client in the evening, and I was hoping I could get the first bit of sightseeing overwith. Jack wanted none of it. He was unstinted by the downtown area, and just wanted to visit the beach.  
  
"I wanna see the beaches..."  
  
"Jack, that would take up most of the day, I have to meet with my client tonight...can't you find something to do right here?" I asked him.  
  
"Fine." he sighed, took my hand and followed me into a restaurant. We stepped inside, a bit surprised at the number of couples inside. I looked back at the name of the restaurant. Nothing indicated it was a couple's restaurant, but somehow those inside seemed to know. They looked at us with suspicion, some even with disgust.  
  
"Come on Jack." I squeezed Jack's hand and we walked out.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked me and looked back.  
  
"I dont know... Look," I noticed the water just a couple of blocks away. There was a dock and little shops isolated adjacent to the bay. Hurriedly, I lead Jack towards the strip, and left the skyscrapers behind.  
  
"Wow!" Jack gasped as he fully took in the view. The water was a rich blue, a bit like Jack's eyes. Off in the distance, a sky blue bridge connected an island to the mainland. "What island is that Will?" he asked me.  
  
"I dont know..." I tilted my head, and reached into my back pocket for the small map I picked up. "...its the...Coronado Island."  
  
"Do you think we can visit the island too?" he asked anxiously, glancing at me and then back at the island.  
  
"I dont know, maybe...we would have to cancel Sea World to fit it into our sched-"  
  
"Yeah, cancel Sea World." he said certainly and continued to admire the beautiful scenery. He turned towards the bridge and spotted several Navy ships in the distance.  
  
"Hey what do you say we visit the shops, over here at 'Seaport Village?'" I suggested and smiled as he obliged.  
  
We had a pleasant time, window shopping, picking up a couple of souvenirs here and there. I did most of the shopping. Jack mostly looked on, which was too eerie to describe. I kept asking if he wanted something, and he refused, just observing his surroundings.  
  
After an hour of this he became uninterested and indifferent to what we were doing.  
  
"Allright Jack, I have to meet with my client in a couple of hours, I think we should get back..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
```````````````  
  
Inside the hotel room, Jack sat on the bed watching me run back and forth. I was getting ready, when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Room service." A voice called on the other side. I frowned and looked through the peephole.  
  
It was that damned Gabriel!  
  
"Um, we didnt order room service," I called back out.  
  
"You preordered your dinner in the morning Mr. Truman." He contradicted. I smacked myself on the forehead. I had forgotten! Out of all the damn workers running around, they had to send this guy!  
  
"Fine, bring it in." I gritted and opened the door. He flashed me a cocky smile and rolled in the cart.  
  
"Oh that smells good!" Jack murmured and scooted closer to the cart. Gabriel grinned and uncovered the meal. "What is it?" Jack asked, grabbing a fork.  
  
"Only the finest dish in the house!" Gabriel exclaimed and pulled out a hidden bottle of wine.  
  
"Uh I didn't ask for that," I objected, putting on my tie.  
  
"I know, I threw it in. Its on me." he winked at Jack and then gave me a smug little smirk. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was leering at me.  
  
"Ok! Thank you!" I shoved a one dollar bill into his front pocket and gestured for him to leave. He took the hint and began to walk out.  
  
"Hope to see you soon Jack," he said before leaving. I shut the door with force and resumed getting ready.  
  
"Why'd you shoo him away? He's the only gay guy Ive seen in this damned place." Jack questioned while picking at his food.  
  
"Just because he's gay doesn't mean you can go sit on his lap right away." I gritted in frustration as my tie came out all wrong.  
  
"I wasn't sitting on his lap..." Jack frowned slightly.  
  
"I know. Its a figure of speech, now figure it out." I said harshly and went into the bathroom. I could feel it again; the dull anger coursing through me.  
  
"I dont go sitting on everyone's laps." he muttered and just kept poking at his food. He reached for the bottle of wine, but I snatched it away. "What are you doing?" he asked me.  
  
"We didn't order this."  
  
"He gave it to us."  
  
"No he gave it to YOU." I put it on the dresser and finished with my tie.  
  
"So what if he gave it to you or me, its free and I want to drink it."  
  
"Fine!" I dropped the bottle on his lap and grabbed my briefcase. "Drink the wine he gave you. Get drunk and fuck him for all I care!"  
  
I stalked out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind me.  
  
`````````````  
  
I met up with my client later on. It was boring as hell of course. I went about my duties, remained until the meeting was over. There would be another gathering later on in the week. I left as quickly as possible, trying to get back to my friend.  
  
I kept thinking about him once again. And I felt angry at myself for allowing my anger to control me. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I felt like I took a step backwards in nurturing my relationship with Jack.  
  
Feeling depressed and weary, I took a cab back to the hotel and made my way inside. Already it was late; ten thirty. I boarded an elevator and proceeded towards the room. Quietly, I opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
I turned on the lights and was surprised to see the bottle of wine on the dresser, unopened. Jack had been sleeping, but began to stir when the lights went on. I walked over and sat on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"Hey Jackie." I said and rested my chin on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Look, Im real sorry about earlier. Its just that-Im under a lot of stress and so many things are going on-"  
  
"Like what?" he asked quietly. In the instant he asked that question, I began to ask myself the same question. What was making me act so strangely lately? I just gazed at him, wanting an answer. But he couldn't give me one. I had to figure it out on my own.  
  
"Nothing." I sighed. "Just this whole trip and my client...you know."  
  
"Yea..." he breathed out and blinked sleepily, his head still on the pillow.  
  
I nodded and stood up to get into pajamas. I climbed into my bed, turned off the lights and laid down. Suddenly Jack got up from his bed and slipped into mine.  
  
"Whats wrong Jack?" I asked gently as he curled up beside me.  
  
"Nothing... can I just sleep, here, with you?" he asked, his blue eyes wide and frightened.  
  
"Of course," I whispered and slipped my arms around him protectively. "Im still sorry."  
  
"s'okay..." he murmured sleepily.  
  
I just laid there, my eyes open , staring at the ceiling as Jack slept. A feeling of nervousness wormed its way into me, but at the same time I was content. I couldn't tell what I was feeling...I liked it. I liked this. And yet I was fearful.  
  
Having him that close. I was wondering if it was a good idea or not. In one minute it felt so right, and in another I felt like I was doing something utterly wrong.  
  
```````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu....  
  
``````````````  
  
still working! Please review, Im coming out with the next installment sooner than ya think! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look at prev chaps, Im too tired to do the credits! ::decidedly throws book down:: No more credits!  
  
Warnings: Oop! I lied, Chapter '8' will be R...but there is some language and slashiness in here  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
Rating: PG13 for now  
  
```````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
``````````````````````  
  
The California sunlight spilled in through the blinds, and filled the grey room with light. I had never experienced such a strangely comforting dawn. Looking out the window at the ocean, I sighed contentedly. It would be another day with Jack. Hopefully my work wouldn't interfere with anything I had planned today.  
  
I jumped at the sound of my cell phone going off. Groaning agitatedly, I left my position at the window and grabbed it from the desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" A light voice greeted me.  
  
"Oh, hi Grace." I smiled, a bit relieved to hear her. "Whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing." she paused. "How are you guys doing?"  
  
"Well, everything's fine so far...I was planning on going to the zoo with Jack today and then maybe drive down to the border and take a look at Tijuana...not too sure though." I told her, yawning.  
  
"Mexico?! Aw, I wish I could be there!" Grace said sadly. "Well, you'd better have fun for me. And eat some seafood! I heard its great there."  
  
"Grace, all seafood is the same."  
  
"Whatever. It depends on how you look at it...never mind, gotta go, I think Leo's on the other line."  
  
"Ok. Love ya, bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and walked back towards the beds. My friend was still sleeping, engulfed in the large white comforter. He looked so adorable, I laid back down on the bed and stared at him. He was always a silent sleeper. Only when he was drunk, would he snore or talk in his sleep. I wondered what kind of dreams and nightmares he had. Without thinking about it, I began to stroke his face. This woke him up.  
  
"Will?" he asked, confused. I withdrew my hand and smiled softly.  
  
"Morning." I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. "Im gonna take a shower. We'll get breakfast and then head out after ok?"  
  
"Ok," he replied uncertainly and stretched a bit.  
  
`````````````  
  
We went to the famous zoo. It was big and fancy, but to tell the truth I wasn't too impressed. Jack however, was loving it.  
  
There were gift shops everywhere. There was probably more gift shops than animals. Strangely, Jack paid no attention to the shops and focused on seeing the park. I was really liking this more tranquil Jack, however I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was I that had inadvertently coaxed him into this new form of behavior.  
  
We saw every animal. Oddly enough, Jack didn't want to see the little shows they offered. He just wanted to look at every exhibit. I hated it. I don't know what was with me. The place was too big and overrated for its own good. I liked the pandas though. Jack would be silent the whole time we looked at the animals, except for one time.  
  
We were walking through the polar bear exhibit. It was a shaded, and slightly submerged area that windowed the underwater part, where the animals swam. There was no one inside, and there were several benches. Jack walked to one in the back.  
  
"Lets take a break." he suggested and sat down gazing at the thriving creatures through the large window.  
  
I fiddled with my camera a bit. I didn't think I was having as much of a good time as my friend was, however I was glad he was so amazed by the place. Once I sat down, one of the larger polar bears swam by and Jack gasped.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that?" his eyes went wide and he took my hand. I felt kind of weird at that point, and gently pulled my hand away. Jack was indifferent and kept observing the exhibit. With all the confusion I had been expreriencing lately, I wondered how I was able to cope with everything going on.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to be white." Jack frowned.  
  
"Haven't you seen the ones in Central Park? They're darker too." I replied, a bit agitated. "They're only white in their natural environment."  
  
"...oh..." he sighed, but remained fascinated by the animals.  
  
Everytime a polar bear swam by, Jack would get excited and point. He was so much like a kid sometimes, that the feeling of needing to protect him intensified.  
  
"Take a picture of that big one Will! He's in better shape than you are!" he giggled so much, his eyes were almost closed. I was so taken by what he said that I quickly hugged him. I kind of scared him though, but he hugged back. That section of the park was not that isolated, so I pulled back right away and smiled awkwardly.  
  
Pulling out my camera I waited for the bear to come by again.  
  
"Dont you wanna pose next to it?" I joked and prepared the camera.  
  
"No. Just the bear." he said softly, still gazing at it.  
  
`````````````  
  
Afterwards, our feet were killing us, but Jack wasn't complaining. I was surprised; walking around that place was torture. We walked out of the zoo and towards the rental car that I had gotten in the morning. Apparently we were in the middle of some center, that had all kinds of different places. I pulled out my map to find a restaurant.  
  
"Hm, there's one just down the street. We could just walk down. There's hardly any parking around. Lets go." he took my arm, which I allowed for the moment. There was no one around.  
  
We made our way past several trees and small buildings, toward Balboa Park, a cultural center. Jack kept looking at an isolated park across the road.  
  
"Whats that?" he pointed. I sighed and opened the map.  
  
"Uh, its a Japanese friendship garden." I said and closed up the map. I was about to continue my way towards the restaurants, but Jack stayed in place.  
  
"Lets go see it." he looked at me and smiled. I groaned in frustration.  
  
"Jack, we're on a schedule..." I protested, before he grabbed my hand and hurried across the street. "Jack..."  
  
"Come on, I just wanna see it. I've never seen one before. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one!" we paused in front of an old little stadium adjacent to the garden. "And maybe we could eat lunch in there."  
  
I gave in. I've seen several Japanese gardens. I didn't think Jack truly understood what one would be like. But if he wanted to see it, I wasn't going to ruin it for him.  
  
I paid the man in the front. Another man, caucasian mind you, came out and bowed. I was a bit irritated by this, I dont know why. Leading us inside, he began talking about the garden and its history. It had nothing too special, just a gate from Japan, several bonsai plants and a few other things. There were a couple of small museums in the garden that he offered to show us, but I didn't want to see those.  
  
We walked by ourselves to the end of the garden. It overlooked a golf course. A bit disgusted, I went over to a small building with stones laid out. I remembered these gardens. They always signified something. Jack and I entered the Japanese style building. There were hardwood floors and a paper door. Once again, there was no one inside. I guess the garden wasn't too popular.  
  
Jack looked highly dissappointed. We sat on a bench, overlooking the stones and stayed quiet.  
  
"...Im sorry..." he whispered, a bit embarrassed for wanting to see the park. "I thought it would be...you know..."  
  
"Well, I guess nothing's as good as you think it'll be."  
  
All of a sudden, he began to cry. I had said it dryly, but I didn't think it would emit the reaction it did. I was so surprised, my heart wrenched in my chest.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling him closer. Without giving me an explanation, he just kept crying quietly. "Its okay Jack...its okay."  
  
"no its not!" I instantly felt guilty.  
  
"You know these gardens...they signify something, they're supposed to be this simple..." I stammered, attempting to console him. I honestly had no idea why he broke down in the little room.  
  
"Explain it to me," he pleaded.  
  
"I dont know. The positions of the rocks, the patterns in which they are placed and the directions the smaller ones are going... they mean something..."  
  
"what do they mean?"  
  
"Im not sure, I wish that tour guide was around..."  
  
"What do YOU think they mean?" he asked, having ceased his crying.  
  
I looked out at the rocks and at the plants surrounding it. I couldn't really gather anything from them. But I did know when one looked at them, they were supposed to draw their own conclusions. There was a large rock, and a slightly smaller one some distance away from it. There was a sea of smaller stones surrounding these larger ones, all combed in a certain direction. In the mid-day sun, the larger one seemed to be looming a bit over the smaller one. I didn't know what to make of it...but it was a friendship garden.  
  
"Well," I began gently. "The larger one is a bit distanced, from the other. They are both going in the same direction...see the little stones laid out?..." Jack nodded. "...the smaller one is alone, but the larger is still watching over it...they are different and apart for now, but always eventually going to meet at the same place, going in the same direction..." I looked at Jack, who had calmed and was gazing at me, with an amazed look on his face.  
  
Taking the sides of his face, I kissed him softly on the lips, easing him all the way. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away either. Withdrawing, I looked down at him.  
  
"It signifies friendship...and love." I concluded and smiled. Satisfied with my explanation, he looked back at the rocks.  
  
Suddenly two women and the tour guide walked in. Jack and I quickly separated ourselves and got up.  
  
"Come on lets go grab lunch."  
  
````````````````  
  
"Mm, mm. I haven't had sushi like this...ever!" Jack exclaimed. I smiled at him. I guess Grace was right, it was how you looked at it. Jack eagerly ate his lunch, marveling at how "different" it was. It tasted the same to me.  
  
After eating we got in the car and made our way down the highway towards the border.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Jack asked, observing the scenery of the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Tijuana."  
  
"What? Mexico?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup." I grinned.  
  
"I didn't know San Diego was next to Mexico." he said in wonder. I began laughing out loud. "Oh be quiet." he pouted.  
  
"Aw Jackie, dont worry. Its gonna be fun."  
  
"What are we gonna do there? Ive never been to Mexico before."  
  
"You know, just shop or see a little bit of the city."  
  
"I want to shop! And THEN see the city." he chirped. "Whats it like? You've been there before right? I hope its like in the commercials, you know the girls in those cute dresses and the street theatre and stuff..." he kept talking as I pulled into a parking lot next to the border. "Hey, we gonna leave the car here?"  
  
"Yeah. We can get a cab real cheap. Plus we dont really need the car down there, we can walk too."  
  
Jack and I crossed the fence, making sure we had our I.D.s and passports handy. Immediately, Jack scrunched his face up at the smell of the place.  
  
"Ew..." he covered his nose.  
  
"Oh you'll get used to it." I smirked and lead him down to a street called Revolution. There were shops everywhere. Cheap silver and trinket merchants lined the whole path. I hurriedly wanted to get out of that place. Luckily there was a street performer to distract Jack from the merchants.  
  
A lady was singing in the middle of the street, dancing with a huge dress.  
  
"Tacky." I said and Jack nodded.  
  
"But her voice is pretty good." Jack smiled.  
  
'Amor que quema Amor que enferma Amor que atrapa Amor que mata!'  
  
"What's she singing, Will?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uh, love that burns, love that makes one ill...I think, love that entraps, love that kills...[1]" I answered, irked by Jack's silence.  
  
"Love that makes one ill," he repeated to himself.  
  
"Come on, theres a wax museum over there." I pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wax museum? Come on Will, I want to go to the shops." he sighed.  
  
"Ugh, fine I'll call a cab."  
  
We spent the rest of the day looking at the different things the Mexican city had to offer. Although Jack wanted to go to the shops, he didn't buy anything. Even when I asked him if he wanted a souvenir he seemed uninterested. At seven I decided it was time to leave. The pedestrian line to get back into the United States was so long, I groaned.  
  
As soon as we got in the line headed for the states, I noticed the merchants on the sides. I didn't want Jack to see this. But it was too late.  
As Jack was looking at a billboard, a little boy tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"Dulces? Nomas un dolar..." the little Mexican child held up a box full of different candies. He was shoeless and dirty. Jack looked down at him and then back at me.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Come here Jack,"  
  
Jack neared me, but still looked disturbed. There were other little merchants and adult ones as well, trying their hand at selling something.  
  
"Will?" Jack asked again, uncertainly. The little boy walked away and tried another set of visitors. An older woman closed in on us with a basket full of false Looney Tunes merchandise. Jack stood behind me, looking down the whole time.  
  
"Tres dolares para uno, por favor, nomas tres dolares." I just ignored her, like everyone else did.  
  
"Will? Why are you ignoring her?" he whispered.  
  
"If I buy something from her, the others will come, thinking Ill buy something from 'them'." I gritted out.  
  
Just then a little girl, with a tiny drum in her hand stood in front of us and began to sing. I could feel Jack clutching the back of my shirt, I dont know if it was out of fear or what. After she was done she looked at us expectantly.  
  
"Tengo hambre, nomas quiero un dolar..." she held out her hand. I could feel Jack trembling behind me.  
  
"Stop that." I ordered him harshly.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" he whimpered, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"Por favor, tengo mucho hambre..." she kept whining. Jack shuddered and laid his his forehead on my shoulder.  
  
"Get off, you dont wanna do that here." I told him.  
  
"...nomas un dolar senor, para un hamurgesa, tengo mucho hambre..."  
  
"What is she saying Will?" he whispered, separating himself from me.  
  
I didn't want to tell him.  
  
Eventually, she gave up and moved on to the next tourist.  
  
Gradually we made our way back to the U.S. and into the parking lot where our rental car was. As soon as we got inside the car, Jack began weeping.  
  
"Come on Jack!" I said forcefully, suddenly angered. I didn't want him to see what he saw, but he had seen it. It had ruined everything. "Stop it."  
  
I started the car and waited for my friend to stop. For some reason, I was furious inside. And Jack kept weeping.  
  
"Stop it!" I ordered loudly and turned to him. He looked so small, I wanted to bring him close, but there were different things rushing through my head. Getting fed up, I forced him to sit up straight and look at me. "Stop it. Stop crying. What do you want, huh? I didn't tell you it was going to be perfect! Nothing's what its cracked up to be, okay? Please understand!"  
  
I don't think he understood what I was trying to tell him, but he quieted down. Feeling depressed all of a sudden, I took the car into a fast food place on the side of the road. There was no drive thru, but it didnt matter.  
  
"Want anything?" I asked Jack.  
  
"No."  
  
I walked into the place and ordered some food. I got to talking with the cashier, who was very friendly. Luckily enough, he was gay. I asked him if there was a part of the city where I could find places for people like 'us.' Upon returning to the car I told Jack about it.  
  
"Hey Jack. A guy in there told me of a place in the city called Hillcrest. Its kind of like 'the Village' but of San Diego." I said lightly, handing him a soda. "Here, he marked it on the map. Maybe we can go tomorrow."  
  
He stayed quiet.  
  
`````````````  
  
When we returned to the hotel room, Jack walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I just laid on the bed thinking about the day. I could hear him turning off the water and coming out. He stood in the doorway in his bathrobe, staring at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked sitting up. He walked over to the bed and sat down, still staring at me, this sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Its nothing." he sighed, just gazing at me.  
  
I kissed him on the forehead and looked down at him.  
  
"Dont worry, tomorrow will be better..." I soothed and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Will it?" he looked up at me. Our faces were just inches apart. A warm feeling filled me and I had the urge to kiss him on the mouth. So I did. But it wasn't an innocent kiss. I kissed him with all the intensity I had been feeling that day. His lips were so pliant and soft, I wanted to kiss him forever.  
  
Of course, the kiss had awoken something inside of me. I felt like throwing my younger friend on the bed and screwing him silly. And he wasn't resisting, in fact he began initiating some of the act. I made my way on top of him, kissing him on the mouth. God, he tasted nice! At first his arms were around my neck, but his hands soon made their way to my shirt and began to unbutton it.  
  
I kept kissing him, reveling in the sweet taste of his mouth. My lips made their way down his neck. I began kissing him there, the skin was so soft. I slightly bit him and he made a surprised sound.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
I backed up immediately and looked down at him.  
  
"What? whats the matter?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"This is wrong." I said.  
  
"Wha...?" he frowned in confusion. There he was ready for the taking...but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sat up on my knees. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. He got up too and attempted to kiss me again. I shoved him aside.  
  
"No, I can't do this." I said firmly and got off the bed.  
  
"Why?" he asked, a genuine look of hurt in his eyes. "What's the matter with me?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing is the matter. I mean, I want to do it, you can see that." I said gesturing towards my lower body. "I just cant."  
  
I began to pace back and forth. He took my hand.  
  
"I dont care Will, I wont care in the morning, just do this." he pleaded and pulled me closer. He smelled so nice, and he was so willing. Again I felt tempted. I got on the bed, and let him pull me close. But as soon as he resumed unbuttoning my shirt I roughly pushed his hands away.  
  
"No! I cant do this to you!!" I shuddered looking down at him. I wrapped my arms all the way around him.  
  
"You're not doing 'anything' to me!" he began to sob. He writhed in my embrace, attempting to get free. He made struggling sounds, trying to get me to let go and proceed. But I didn't want to do anything...not when I was so confused. Still, he struggled and keened aloud. "I wanna be with you!!" he cried out in such anguish, that my own eyes began to well up.  
  
His robe was opening up, revealing a bit of his smooth, pale skin. He was right there... But I couldn't do anything to him. I didn't want to touch him that way. I didn't want to hurt him. We wound up lying down, him still in my arms, trying to get free. Eventually he tired, and gave up, just crying in my arms. It seemed we were doing a lot of crying that day. He made a miserable sound.  
  
"...why?"  
  
"Im sorry." I choked on my own sobs and held him to me, until we fell asleep.  
  
```````````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu...  
  
``````````````````` Note:  
  
[1] Karen: "How do you say toy store in Spanish?"  
Will: "Tienda de jugetes" I figured Will knows Spanish...  
  
Please review. I know this was a long chap...I apologize! Love ya. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long.  
  
Rating:Still kinda PG13/ R ; I consider some of it it R because of the crude language towards the end, but chapter 9 will be much more R.  
  
Warnings: angst, crude language, slash  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
The Finest  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Looking out at the city early the next morning, I could see clouds in the distance. A rich mixture of color wavered in the east, where the sun would soon emerge. And a few stubborn stars remained, complementing the departing night sky. The city was silent. So much more silent than New York, which woke before the sun did. The bay could be seen; dormant cargo and navy ships rocking to and fro on the water. And in that moment, I wondered how so many things could coexist and be in harmony at one time.  
  
I began to feel very afraid. All these years I knew Jack, and he knew me; but never before had I felt this desperate yearning. I looked back at him, his face still flushed from crying last night. I resumed my contemplation, gazing at the strange city and feeling very hopeless.  
  
Taking my eyes off of the horizon, I walked over to my suitcase to get dressed. Once again, I had to tend to my duties that awaited me. My client would take up most of the day, but I hoped the evening would be free, so I could go to Hillcrest with my friend. I still held doubt, as to how I was able to just forget things and move along; like last night.  
  
I was much too confused, much too rational to destroy the friendship I had with him...  
  
Or had I already destroyed it?  
  
Jack wasn't helping me.  
  
I began to grow angry. If Jack wanted me so much, why evade? Why hide? He was lonely. I was lonely. He said he wouldn't care...he offered so much, just to ease his anxiety. It made me furious. Jack was so willing to give everything up, just to satisfy his own yearnings. He was always selfish. I should have just fucked him and been done with it.  
  
But then again, my rational side...was the side that left me and almost allowed me to be tempted the night before...  
  
I still can't understand it.  
  
My emotions were running rampant, showing themselves when they saw fit. Instinct overpowered ration, and ration chased away whatever was trying to surface.  
  
What was trying to surface...?  
  
Jack stirred in his sleep...  
  
Jack.  
  
I would have to comtemplate my feelings another time. I put on my blazer and buttoned it up.  
  
My friend turned on his side, facing me. Slowly, he opened his eyes, gave me an impassive look and closed them again.  
  
"...would you close the blinds...?" he uttered sleepily.  
  
I ignored his request and picked up my things. I was about to head out the door...  
  
"are you leaving again...?" he asked, not looking at me. His voice was so...calm. I had been angry before. But as I looked back at him, the feeling abated. I halted in the doorway.  
  
"Yea." I replied. "But I'll be back."  
  
His eyes were so hard to read. It was difficult to stare at Jack when he was like that...So indifferent.  
  
"I'll be back before dark, and we'll go to Hillcrest together, I promise." I looked at him earnestly. "Just, don't leave the room ok?"  
  
He didn't answer me. But I left anyway. I had a schedule.  
  
`````````````  
  
In the car, I was thinking about how beautiful the city was, and how different the feeling was. The people were laid back, and the ocean air blew in from the west. It was a soothing place. But it wasn't home. In fact, if you looked deeper, the city had the most darkest side. Just like Mexico. You look at commercials, and thats how you picture things; all bright and festive. However, I was smart enough, to know; things aren't always going to be like you want them...  
  
I wanted a lot of things. I wanted someone loyal by my side. I wanted someone who knew what they wanted. I wanted a bond with someone, the finest bond that would stand the test of time. Now, I felt selfish...because I knew Jack wanted these things too, and he wanted to be with me. Even after everything I had done to him. I wasn't being fair to him...  
  
And I left him alone in the hotel room.  
  
I got out of the car at the courthouse, and stood in front of it. The day was beginning. I closed my eyes and tried to quell the feelings in my chest. I couldn't let it affect my work.  
  
`````````````  
  
Hours later, I sat at a desk, going over countless papers and explaining things to my client. It was an arduously dreadful day. Already I could see the California sun descending in the pink and orange sky. I was supposed to be back at the hotel room already. But complications arose and my client kept me longer than I thought.  
  
As he went to talk to some of his other lawyers, I sat back and gazed out the window. Dark clouds were lingering on the horizon. They would approach soon enough.  
  
"Truman, could you take another look at these documents?" One of his attorneys beckoned. I made a guttural sound, but got up to help out.  
  
The sun was setting.  
  
Another couple of hours later, I became impatient with my client. His demands were far too much. He had six attorneys at hand, and yet he insisted that I be there.  
  
It was becoming late. And a feeling of dread began to creep into me. Glancing at the clock, I could see it was ten o'clock. Far too late to keep my promise with Jack.  
  
Jack. Would he be upset with me? I sat in front of my client's desk, completely forgetting the assignment I was given. I had to return to the room.  
  
Something was worrying me...  
  
I hastened my way out of the building and across the street towards the parking lot. Getting inside the rental, I started it and then looked to the sky.  
  
The clouds were hovering...where was this storm coming from?  
  
Once I reached the hotel, I raced inside and boarded the elevator. It was the longest elevator ride ever. Finally it reached the eighteenth floor. In a jog I made my way down the corridor and to my hotel room.  
  
I slid my card-key and opened the door. The lights were not on.  
  
"Jack?" I called into the blackened room. I thought he was asleep, so I quietly stepped inside. Again a dark feeling grew in my chest...  
  
"Jack?" I called again. There was no answer. I flipped on the light and looked around. The room was empty and the beds were made. I looked in the bathroom, the closet, the eating area...nothing. I looked under Jack's bed...his things were gone.  
  
Filled with panic, I hurried out of the room and towards the elevator. It would take too long to wait for it, so I raced down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom I darted out a door and into the kitchen, where I slammed into that prick, Gabriel.  
  
The plates he had been carrying went everywhere, shattering and causing the kitchen staff to freeze. But they went back to their work as soon as Gabriel began picking up the mess.  
  
"That's the second time, since you've been here..." he raised his eyebrows and then looked at me strangely as I began to leave. "You looking for something?"  
  
"Its none of your business." I muttered and was about to exit.  
  
"I saw Jack earlier..." he said placidly, retrieving the broken pieces on the ground with a broom.  
  
"What about Jack?" I paused.  
  
"He was leaving with his bag. He looked pretty lost to me. I said hi and offered to help him out, but he just ignored me and left..." he said casually, emptying the dustpan.  
  
"He didn't tell you where he was going?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
I looked at him and frowned. I had to find Jack.  
  
`````````  
  
He couldn't get far...he only had a hundred bucks on him, at most. And his plane ticket was in MY briefcase. Where could he have run off to? I kept hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
I got into the car and hurriedly made my way out of the hotel parking lot. Driving around the downtown area, I looked around, at the people, at the bus stations, at anything...  
  
I went into Lindbergh field and asked about Jack in there. I went to the edge of the inner city area, just looking. I began feeling hopeless. Everytime I dialed his phone, it would just ring. It was already close to midnight...  
  
I was running out of gasoline, so I stopped to refill the tank. As I was paying, my cell phone went off. My heart leapt in my chest and I quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...Will."  
  
"Jack! Jack, where are you?!" I asked frantically. He made a strange sound and whimpered on the other end. I began to get scared. "Jack!"  
  
"...i dont know where I am!" he whined and gasped.  
  
"Jack, Jack what's wrong?" I heard some other voices in the backround. They were calling to Jack. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Jack was not reacting to their words in a good way.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Im here Jack...where are you?!"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"Look around you. Look at the street name...do you see it? What is it?"  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"El Cajon Boulevard" he said. I didn't understand him at first, he couldn't read Spanish very well. Many of the streets were Spanish words.  
  
"El Cajon Blvd?!" I asked incredulously. "Where the-" I stopped, I didn't want to scare him, but it was hard, when I myself felt so frightened.  
  
"Will..." he began, but was interrupted by someone in the backround.  
  
The worker was done filling my tank, so I hopped inside the car and started it.  
  
"Jack, just keep to yourself. Do you hear me? Do not draw attention to yourself..." I ordered him. But I could hear the men getting louder. Two were cursing in Spanish, another one in English. I kept driving but listened closely. "Jack what phone are you using?"  
  
"...a payphone, Will hurry..." I didn't really know where El Cajon Blvd was, but I knew it was just outside of the downtown inner city area. I sped faster, listening to Jack's ragged breathing on the other end. Suddenly I heard a crashing sound.  
  
"Jack?! what happened?! Jack!"  
  
"...these guys are throwing beer bottles at the wall..."  
  
"Beer bottles! Jack wh-how did you get there?!"  
  
Jack's time on the phone ran out. I cursed and drove faster. He was in a dangerous place...I could feel it.  
  
The rain began to fall.  
  
I hit the switch above me, and the light in the car turned on. Glancing down at the map, I exited the highway and towards my destination. The rain was slamming on the window, I turned the windshield wipers on and squinted. Where was the storm coming from?  
  
Suddenly my cell phone went off again.  
  
"Jack! Are you okay?" I hollered into the phone.  
  
"I-Will, I didn't do any-," he stammered, apparently crying. "I didn't do anything wrong! He just threw me out of the cab, I didn't do anything, and I-I dont know where I am-Its raining!" he gasped.  
  
"Jack, stop. Calm down. Look around you again, are you next to a gas station or a restaurant or something?" I pulled onto the street. It was a long strip with auto shops, bars and restaurants. There was a brief pause again.  
  
"..Im in an alley next to a bar...there's a gas station,"  
  
"What gas station is it?"  
  
"76..." The phone went out again.  
  
After a few minutes of driving I came across a 76, and sighed. Parking the car in the lot, I looked out the window.The rain was pounding outside, I put my coat on and exited. It was pretty barren. Only half of the lights at the station worked, and a timid lady was at the register.  
  
Looking around, I crossed the lot and made my way towards the alley. A filthy looking bar neighbored the station, and two men were outside, leaning against the wall with beers in their hands. I looked to my left, there was the payphone, but Jack was no where to be found.  
  
"Your little faggot friend went that way," One of the men said, and took a swig of his beer. I frowned to myself and cautiously began to make my way down the alley.  
  
It was dark. I had been in alleys in New York. But somehow, that alley was much more ominous. I was proceeding carefully when I noticed something on the ground. It was Jack's cellphone. Picking it up, I kept walking, finding a few different things of Jack's along the way. I broke into a run, until finally I came to the end of the way. I noticed Jack sitting up against the wall, trying to stay out of the rain.  
  
"Jack." I looked down at him. Beside him was his bag, a bit open. I put his things back inside, and closed the bag. I crouched down and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stand.  
  
"Im sorry." he said.  
  
"Jack." I gritted. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the hotel room?! Didn't I?!" I screamed, suddenly angered. He was probably crying. But if he was, the tears blended with the falling rain. "This is NOT the place to be getting lost! This is not the place to be running away!"  
  
"I wasn't running away!" he suddenly screamed back. I wouldn't have it.  
  
"Then where were you going, huh? Did you think you could actually find your away around this place, by yourself?!" I was so pissed off. That he would just walk away freely into danger in the most conservative city I'd ever seen, made me furious. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he began to wail. "I just wanted to see the beach! You didn't come back when you said you would! So I wanted to see the beaches! That's all I wanted to see."  
  
"Well then, how'd you wind up HERE?!" I bellowed.  
  
"I called a cab-and I told him I wanted to see the beach at the island. He was taking me to the wrong beach, so I touched his arm to get his attention and corrected him. I didn't do anything else! I just pointed at the map and smiled and he got mad. he went off the highway and told me to get out of the car...or he'd call the police...I didn't do anything wrong!" He cried. I instantly felt ashamed for yelling at him.  
  
"Jack." I said gently and drew him into my arms. He shivered and buried his face into my coat. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
I just held him close.  
  
"...I thought you said it never rained here..." he looked up at me sadly.  
  
"Well, nothing's going to be the way you expect it to be..." I said.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." he moaned into my coat. Sighing, I took off my coat and covered him with it. Taking his bag, I lead him down the alleyway. We walked past the phonebooth and then drunken men outside the bar.  
  
"Adonde vas maricon?!" one of them shouted at Jack, and hurled an empty bottle at the wall beside the phonebooth. I shielded Jack, and kept walking.  
  
As we neared the parking lot, Jack turned to me.  
  
"What does 'maricon' mean, Will?"  
  
"Nothing, just forget it." I soothed him. "Did you say anything to them?" I asked him as I pulled out my car keys.  
  
"I asked one of them where the trolley was..." he murmured and clutched the jacket around him. I sighed as he looked at the ground. "I wanna go home."  
  
"I know you do." I said and smiled gently. "But there are things we have to take care of...here." I stroked the side of his face. Beneath the rain, with all the sadness in his eyes, I began to realize where all my feelings for him originated. And I began to remember. I remembered his eyes, the night I had hurt him in his apartment. I remembered what I told him in the garden yesterday, and what I couldn't tell him last night when I would not touch him. What I couldn't tell myself...all this time.  
  
"I want to be with you too..." I whispered against his lips. He shivered against me. I wasn't sure if it was me or the rain, that made him shake so fiercely.  
  
Just then, a bottle crashed onto the hood of the car. I jumped and looked up. The three men stood some distance away, cursing at us in both languages. One of them came closer. I put Jack behind me and glowered at the drunkard.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here, maricon!" he shouted, intoxicated beyond belief. I opened Jack's car door and shoved him inside. I hastened to my side of the car, got inside and got my friend and I out of there.  
  
`````````````  
  
TsuDzuKu...  
  
````````````  
  
Chap 9 coming soon! 


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter.  
  
Its rated R, so there might be a light/or/heavy lemon in here. Just warning you, it gets graphic...I dont wanna offend anyone, but I dont know how to write an 'appropriate lemon' Its not smut or masochistic stuff! Just a light lemon in comparison to others Ive seen...TRUST ME  
  
``````````````````````````` The Finest  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
I just drove and drove. I drove so fast, I didn't notice the rain had stopped. I made my way through the urban center and onto the blue bridge, that lead to the island. It was such a beautiful and simple bridge. There were no wires or towers; just a rigid strip of blue highlighting the San Diego bay.  
  
Jack gazed out at the city in amazement. There were no other cars on the bridge, so I slowed down to a stop. The view was glorious; the storm had long since dissappated and we just sat watching the sleeping city. Jack suddenly got out of the car, which made me nervous. There wasn't much keeping someone from jumping off of it.  
  
"Why did you take your things with you Jack?" I asked him. He was quiet for a little while. "Jack..."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come back."  
  
I stood next to Jack as he just looked down at the boats. We were silent for a good while, unflinting to any car that passed behind us. I was feeling very sleepy, just standing there watching the water and the boats sway.  
  
"I feel so stupid." Jack laughed suddenly, looking at me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I expected so much, and thought it was unfair, when I didn't get what I wanted..." he closed his eyes, and his jaw tightened.  
  
"No Jack. No more crying." I pulled him against me. I gazed down at him and smiled. "Come on,"  
  
We got back in the car, and continued down the bridge, towards the island. It was a pretty island, consisting mostly of houses and restaurants. I spied the famous Hotel Del Coronado, and a dock full of boats. The streets were empty but it was peaceful. I circled the island, until I came across the far end of it, that faced the Pacific.  
  
I parked the car in the beach parking lot and waited. Jack stared blankly at the midnight sea, utterly silent.  
  
"This is what you wanted to see." I said softly.  
  
He paused.  
  
"It is..." he opened the door and stepped outside. I followed suit, immediately taken aback by the rich, salty air. It was heavenly. There was seemingly nothing but sand for a mile, just ocean in front of us. It was so silent and isolated. "This is it." he said certainly. "This is the one I wanted to see..."  
  
"You want to walk along the shore?" I asked.  
  
"Its so dark..." he whispered nervously.  
  
"We could just walk back to the light from that tower...if we go out too far." I reasoned.  
  
"The sand is wet..."  
  
"If it was dry, we'd still walk along the water and get our feet wet."  
  
"Its windy..."  
  
"Well you can wear my jacket." I smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Why was he being so hesitant? I wanted to reassure him, so he could be at ease. And I hoped that his brighter side would return to me. The side that made me angry and yet pleased. The part of him that first drew me to love him. The bold and fearless Jack who, despite refuting my protection, would have it either way.  
  
We walked down the beach, side by side. There was a comforting silence, and I could spy him smiling contentedly to himself. I began humming a song. I forgot what the song was called, but Jack had been singing it over and over, before. Jack looked at me and grinned.  
  
A breeze lifted, spun around us and left. I felt any misgivings I had previously harbored, leave with it.  
  
"What are you thinking Jack?" I asked him in the gentlest of whispers. His eyes glazed over for a moment.  
  
"...if I had a choice, I'd be by myself," he whispered back, staring at my lips. "...I want to be in love, but with nobody else..."  
  
"Isn't that from the song?" I smiled. He nodded, a sudden brightness in his eyes. I kissed him hard and passionately. So much of my anxiety fell away as his tender lips melded with mine. I enveloped him in my arms, feeling a great longing surging through me. He laced his arms around my neck, leaning in for more.  
  
"Jack," I gasped breathlessly as he pressed up against me. His eyes were filled with so much desire, I didn't want to keep anything from him any longer. The sweet smell of Jack and the sea was driving me crazy, I supressed a moan. He began running his hands underneath my shirt and across my back, and he giggled as I shuddered.  
  
I stepped backwards, gradually distancing us from the tide. I just wanted to kiss him some more. We wound up on our knees, in the damp sand. The ocean breeze accelerated and we shivered.  
  
"Come on Jack, lets, get to the car..." I suggested, gasping for air.  
  
"No," he moaned. "Its too far away, I don't wanna wait any longer..." he begged. That was all I needed. I removed the coat around Jack and spread it out on the sand below him. A rush of desire shot through me as he rubbed his knee against my inner thigh, and smiled invitingly.  
  
I went mad and pinned him down on the coat. He looked up in astonishment and then arched up against me, suggestively. He lifted his hands to unbutton my shirt, but I stopped them and kissed them briefly.  
  
"Just let me take care of everything," I hushed him as he protested. I quickly began to undo his shirt, revealing his creamy chest. Preoccupying him with another kiss, I began attacking his pants; carefully freeing him by lifting his legs to remove the garment, and his boxer-briefs. His slender legs rested on my thighs, and I moved foward to kiss him again.  
  
"God, I love kissing you..." I moaned against him and resumed with my ministrations. I kept kissing him, and slowly moved down his neck. He was so submissive with me; I got so lost in my love for him, that I failed to notice that he was getting impatient.  
  
"Will..." he whined and wrapped a leg around my waist, grinding our bodies together. I became impatient as well, and purged my desire from its constrictions. The breeze picked up and whirled around us. Jack's half lidded eyes were like beacons and he smiled up at me. I lifted his legs slightly above his waist and realized something.  
  
"I dont have anything to prepare you," I stammered, not really wanting to stop. But I didn't want to harm Jack either.  
  
"Will...I need you.."  
  
" but Jack, I might-"  
  
"Just do it Will!" he pleaded, arching upwards again. God, I couldn't wait any longer. I plunged into him full force, and keened aloud as the heat overtook me. Jack cried out sharply, his face contorted in pain. I quickly recovered and moved foward to kiss him. He calmed a bit, and clutched the coat underneath him.  
  
Slowly, I began to move inside him, relishing the all-pervading warmth of his body. I gripped the sides of his waist to hold him in place, and bent down to claim his lips. He turned away a bit, lost in the love- making process and moaned beneath me.  
  
For some reason we were trying to be silent. Jack was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, and I supressed any cry that dared to come about. The ocean roared a few feet away, and we were a mile away from anyone else. Were we afraid of something? I buried my face in the crook of Jack's neck, still pounding into him.  
  
"I love you!" I yelled as loud as I could. He clung to me desperately in that instant, too engulfed in pleasure to respond. A very light rain began to fall on us, but I didn't care. He was the only warmth I needed. All around me, I could feel him, I could see him; he was beautiful.  
  
"I love you too..." he smiled up at me, tears running down his face. I kissed him fiercely and reached my climax, releasing my love inside him. I collapsed on top of him, gasping for air. Just laying on his chest for a couple of seconds, I did not want to separate myself from him. But I moved to lay beside him, and drew him into my arms. He sighed contentedly and buried his face in my chest.  
  
We looked down at our soaked bodies and laughed together. It was so relieving to see that brilliant smile on Jack's face again. He was exhausted, already he began to fall asleep.  
  
"You're gonna get sick Jack..." I murmured into his ear.  
  
"love that makes one ill..." he uttered softly. The love I felt for him in that moment was so great, it would have made me weep. But I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want Jack to cry anymore.  
  
Eventually, we got up and walked back to the car. We sat relaxed in the back seat, and watched the sunrise. I cradled Jack as he began to drift off. I just had to ask him something though.  
  
"So, how was it..."  
  
"...everything I expected..." he murmured.  
  
"how is that?"  
  
"...it was the finest... Ive...ever..." he trailed off.  
  
I laughed aloud. I kept wondering if he would always use quotes from songs to tell me what he was feeling. But suddenly, he began to sing the song, ever so softly. And I began to understand...  
  
"~after all that we've been through time wont change the way I feel about you...~" he stopped and looked up at me.  
  
"Will, are we going to tell the others?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to keep you to myself for now..." I whispered. "They dont have to know, just yet."  
  
We left San Diego that day; America's 'Finest' City. I left pondering how unbelievably clear my mind was, how much I realized and how in love I was. I couldn't wait to return to New York, with Jack.  
  
`````````````  
  
OWARI!  
  
````````````` 


End file.
